The seal which surrounds the end of the burner duct to minimize leakage of high pressure air from the area surrounding the burner into the turbine inlet has been made of three pieces, two segmental seal elements that cooperate to form a complete annular seal and the surrounding band that holds the segmental elements in position. The band must have interlocking elements with the seal segments to prevent rotation of the band during engine operation and the seal segments must be separately positioned on the burner duct to retain them in their desired relation to the cooperating seal elements forming a part of the burner duct. The three piece seal structure is necessarily more complicated to manufacture and assemble then would be a single piece band and it is desirable in this location to minimize the number of parts and the complexity of the assembly of the parts.